Perry the Platypus and the Agent Stone
by Ex libris anonymi
Summary: For all you Harry potter lovers out there, Perry gets zapped by one of Doof's -inators again but this time its different. His life is changed for ever. Will his life ever be the same?,will he defeat you-know-who? and will he really be the platypus who lived? Find out in this Harry Potter and Phineas and Ferb twist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The accident

Perry had woken up next to Ferb, cuddled up in his arms. It was just about nine a.m and Perry got up and went to use his litter box and get a bit to drink. When he was done he went outside through his platypus door the boys had made him and he went to go sit in the sun. He had just sat down and closed his eyes when…

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

His wrist watch went off. He quick sprang into action, put on his hat, and ran to the garbage can. He quick jumped in and soon enough he was in his lair. He quick sat in his seat and listened to what monogram had to say. "Good morning agent P. sorry to disturb you so early but Doofensmirtz is at it again. Loud noises heave been heard from his evil lab. You need to go investigate." Perry got up and took his jet pack to Doofensmirtz evil Incorporated. Today Perry decided to go through the window. "Ah…" doof said in a angry moan. "Perry the platypus you must go through the window the door works perfectly fine! Well any way I forgot to trap you." Doof pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button before you knew it he was in a small Fischer price play house made for kids. Doof stuck his head through the little window and said "this used to be Vanessa's but I didn't have the heart to throw it away. Anyway on to my evil scheme. My older brother Rodger is at it again. He is opening a new children's library and receiving a reward for it. Well this time its going to be different. I have made a become-a-different-person-inator. Now in about ten minutes I will become Rodger!" he was now maniacally laughing. As soon as doof turned around Perry pushed open the door of the play house and just as doof was about to hit the button Perry jumped in front of the ray and took the shot. But at the last moment doof stumbled over the chord and his hands hit the keyboard.


	2. Beginnings

Authors note

I am really, really sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately and I know a lot of you are probably mad or frustrated with me. I am working on updating each chapter in each of my stories that I never seemed to complete and I was stuck on this one and I finally got an idea. So the first chapter is the prologue and this is technically the first chapter. I am still using the idea that Dr. Doof zapped him to switch bodies with another person but instead it just changed his life he is still a platypus but just in a different living situation. Sorry if that's confusing but let's begin! I am not taking any credit for J.K Rowling's work or anything like that PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

><p>Ch. 1<p>

Beginnings 

Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher of 2308, maple drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Ferb was the director of a firm called Ferbbings and things which sold drills and other things you would need for them. He was very rectangular with green hair and you couldn't even tell he had a neck. Phineas had more shape and stayed at home he loved peaking over the fence to spy on the neighbors.

The Flynn-Fletcher's had a small platypus named Nicholas and in their opinion there was no finer platypus around.

The Flynn-Fletcher's had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Johnsons. Mrs. Johnson was Phineas and Ferb's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Phineas and Ferb pretended they didn't have a sister, because their sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unflynnfletcherish as it was possible to be. The Flynn-Fletcher's shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Johnsons arrived in the street. The Flynn-Fletcher's knew that the Johnson's had a small platypus too, but they had never even seen him. This platypus was another good reason for keeping the Johnson's away; they didn't want Nicholas mixing with a platypus like that.

When Phineas and Ferb woke up on this dull gray Tuesday is where are story begins. Ferb woke up and put on his normal purple bottoms and his off white button up top while Phineas wrestled a fussy Nicholas into his feeding chair.

None of them noticed a small robot fly past the window.

At half past 8 Ferb said his goodbyes to Phineas and tried to kiss Nicholas goodbye but missed because he was throwing a tantrum and throwing his food at the walls with his tail. "Little monsters" Ferb said under his breath and walked out the door and into his car and backed out of the drive way.

It was on the corner of maple drive that Ferb noticed something peculiar. A cat in a fedora reading a map. For a second, Ferb didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat wearing a fedora standing on the corner of Maple drive but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Ferb blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Ferb drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Maple drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Ferb gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.

But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help

Noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in fedoras Ferb couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Ferb was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green fedora! The nerve of him! But then it struck Ferb that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Ferb arrived in the Ferbbings parking lot, his mind back on drills.

Ferb always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the robots swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as robot after robot sped overhead. Most of them had never seen a robot. Ferb, however, had a perfectly normal, robot-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.

He'd forgotten all about the people in fedoras until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"The Johnson's, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their platypus, Perry"

Ferb stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Johnson wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Johnson who had a platypus called Perry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his step sister's platypus was called Perry. He'd never even seen the platypus. It might have been Peter Or Carrey. There was no point in worrying Phineas; she always got so upset at any mention of his sister. He didn't blame him - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in fedoras...

He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Ferb realized that the man was wearing a violet fedora. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Nogents like you should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"

And the old man hugged Ferb around the middle and walked off.

Ferb stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Nogent whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.

As he pulled into the driveway, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat in a fedora he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one.

"Shoo!" said Ferb loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Ferb wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his brother.

Ferb had had a nice, normal day. He told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her dog. Ferb tried to act normally. When Nicholas had been fast asleep in his pet bed he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:

"And finally, scientist everywhere have reported that the nations robots have gotten out of control Although these robots normally stay in the labs in which they have been created at and are hardly ever seen, there have been hundreds of sightings of these robots flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the robots have suddenly broken out of labs." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of robots tonight, Jim?"

"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the robots that have been acting oddly today. Viewers all over the tri-state area been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

Ferb sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over the tri-state area Robots breaking out of labs, Mysterious people in fedoras all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Johnson's.

Phineas came into the living room. It was no good. He'd have to say something to him. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Phineas - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

As he had expected, Phineas looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended he didn't have a sister.

"No," he said sharply. "Why?"

"Funny stuff on the news," Ferb mumbled. "Robots ... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."

"So?" snapped Phineas.

"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."

Phineas sipped his soda through pursed lips. Ferb wondered whether he dared tell him he'd heard the name "Johnson". He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their platypus-he'd be about Nicholas's' age now, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose so," said Phineas stiffly.

"What's his name again? Carrey, isn't it?"

"Perry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."

"Oh, yes," said Ferb, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."

He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Phineas was in the bathroom, Ferb crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.

It was staring down Maple Drive as though it were waiting for something.

Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Johnson's? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of- well, he didn't think he could bear it.


	3. the platypus who lived

**Authors Note: So, here's the next chapter. Yet again sorry it takes me forever to write chapters for all of my stories. I don't have much to say but everything in italics is what Agent K is saying but translated into English, And also Please review! Your reviews help me so much! THANKS, ENJOY READING!**

Ch. 2

Phineas and Ferb got into bed. Phineas fell asleep quickly but Ferb lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Johnson's were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Phineas.

The Johnson's knew very well what he and Phineas thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Phineas could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...

How very wrong he was.

Ferb might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Maple road.. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two robots swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Maple road. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and his mustache, which were both pretty sharp looking considering that look was so 80's. He was wearing a green jacket and matching pants, almost like a jump suit. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling and his nose was nearly non-existent because it matched his face shape so well, oddly squared. This man's name was Major Monogram.

Major monogram didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where he was so unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his jump suit looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Phineas, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Monogram slipped the Put-Outer back inside his pocket and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Agent K."

"meow" she replied.

"Agent k, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"Mow"

Which translated to, "I've been sitting on this brick wall for hours"

(Major monogram seemed to know exactly what the cat was saying)

"All day? When you could have been celebrating at all the office parties? I must have passed a dozen parties on my way here."

Agent K sniffed angrily.

"Mooowww"

"_Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently._

"Meeeeeeeooow"

_"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the nangents have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." _

She jerked her head back at the Flynn-fletcher dark living-room window. _"I heard it. Hoards of robots, fireworks... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Fireworks down in South Danville- I'll bet that was Planty the potted plant He never had much sense."_

"You can't blame them," said Monogram. "We haven't had any huge crazy office parties in 11 years."

"reowwww"

"_I know that_," said Agent K irritably.

"Mow mow mow mow"

_"But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in nangent clothes, swapping rumors."_

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Monogram here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on.

"Mwoow"

_"A fine thing it would be if, on the very day YouKnow-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the nangents found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Monogram?"_

"It certainly seems so," said Monogram. "We have much to be thankful for.

"Agent k, why don't you just say Alter Doof? All this 'You- Know-Who' crap. - for eleven years I have been trying to tell people to call him by his real name: Alter Doof.." Agent k flinched.

"What's so bad about his name, Alter Doof, alter Doof, allty,allty,allty,Doof. See nothing happened to me if anything were to happen lighting would strike me down dead."

As soon as he said that a low-rumble of thunder could be heard. Monogram nervously laughed.

"Mow"

_"The only reason that you're so comfortable saying it is because you're the only one he has ever been afraid of."_

"You flatter me," said monogram calmly. "Alter Doof had powers I will never have."

"Meow"

_"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."_

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since my mailman told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Agent K shot a sharp look at Monogram and said, "mow meooowww"

_"The robots are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"_

It seemed that agent k had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for no cat had ever fixed Monogram with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Monogram told her it was true. Monogram,however, was distracted by his clicky pen in his back pocket and did not answer.

Agent k gave and irritated meow.

_"What they're saying,"_ she pressed on, _"is that last night Alter Doof turned up in Danville. He went to find the Johnson's. The rumor is that Candace and Jeremy Johnson are - are - that they're - dead. "_

Monogram bowed his head. Agent k gasped.

"mow!"

_"Candace and Jeremy... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Francis..."_

Monogram reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

"mooooowwww"

Agent k's voice trembled as she meowed on. _"That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Johnson's platypus, Perry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little platypus. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Perry , Alter Doof's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."_

Monogram nodded glumly.

"Meow?"

_"It's - it's true?"_ faltered agent k_. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little platypus? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Perry survive?"_

"We can only guess," said Monogram. "We may never know."

Agent k pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes. Monogram gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very old. Monogram put it back in his pocket and said, "Paul the delivery guy is late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Mow," said agent k.

"Meow"

_"And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"_

"I've come to bring Perry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"mow?"

_"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried agent k, jumping to her paws and pointing at number 3508. "Monogram - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this platypus - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Perry come and live here!?"_

"It's the best place for him," said Monogram firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"meow?"

_"A letter?"_ repeated agent k faintly, sitting back down on the wall_. "Really, Monogram, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Perry the Platypus day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"_

"Exactly," said Monogram, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! You see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Agent k opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said,

"Meow"

_"Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Monogram?" She eyed his jacket suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Perry In it._

"Paul the delivery guy is bringing him."

"Mow?!" agent k said shocked

_"You think it - wise - to trust a delivery guy with something as important as this?"_

"I would trust Paul with my life," said Monogram.

"mow.."

_"you have some really messed up morals..."_

All of the sudden a delivery truck turned onto maple road.

"Ah here's Paul now" said monogram.

Agent k just shook her head.

The delivery truck approached them and came to a stop right where they were standing and Paul came out holding the baby wrapped in bubble wrap and packaging paper. There was a sticker on the package with a barcode and the Flynn-Fletcher's address. The small platypus head was sticking out of the front so he could breath. Paul reached back in his truck and grabbed a clipboard.

He walked over to monogram and handed him the small platypus.

"Took me a little bit to calm him down after I wrapped him up in the packaging, but after about 10 minutes he fell asleep."

Monogram inspected the platypus and found a scar in the shape of a lightning on his head.

"It's unfortunate that he will have that scar forever" exclaimed monogram.

"Well we better get this over with"

Monogram handed the package back to Paul and he and agent k hid behind some shrubs so they couldn't be seen.

Paul walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

After about 3 minutes the flynn-Fletcher's stomped angrily down the stairs and opened the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT AT THIS HOUR!" screamed Ferb as he opened the door.

"Package for Flynn-fletcher"

Paul handed the package carefully over to Ferb.

"Be careful with it the sticker on the side says fragile. Oh, and sign here"

Ferb signed for the package, without realizing what it was.

"Hey I don't want this!" screamed Ferb.

"Too bad you already signed, and see this sticker right here says do to return to sender."

You could hear agent k and monogram giggling from behind the shrubs.

"Is this some kind of joke!"

"Of course not! I take my job very seriously." said Paul.

"Oh yeah and this letter goes with the package as well" said Paul while handing Ferb the letter.

"Well have a nice night sir" exclaimed Paul.

"Wait, wait take it back!" Ferb screamed as paul was starting up his truck.

"No givesies- backsies!" Paul screamed as he started to drive away slowly.

Ferb slammed the door and as soon as he did monogram and agent k hoped in the truck and they all drove away laughing.


End file.
